My Own Worst Enemy
by Vanilla Darling
Summary: Formally known as You Again! Kagome and Inuyasha are two completely different people and have resented each other for years. All of that changes one night, and the two find themselves forced together by unusual circumstances. As their "relationship" progresses, they realize that they may have more in common then they thought. Complete AU. InuKag.
1. Prologue

**Okay, So this is a prologue to a new story I'm working on. It's an InuKag fic, and it's my first try at it. I apologize for any OOCness or errors that I may make.**

 **Anyways...Here's the disclaimer. I'm a lazy bum, so I'm only going to put it for this chapter. No point in repeating what has already been said. Or written. Whatever.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY FORM OR FASHION!**

* * *

She was in hell. Well, it _felt_ like it, at least.

 _Oh, God. This headache is killing me._

A headache. It was the first thing Kagome felt after waking up. She hadn't even opened her eyes because of how severe the pain was.

 _Alright, Higurashi. Let's take this one step at a time. Now, wiggle your big toe._

Kagome smiled as she wiggled her chubby appendage. She still had control over her toes, which meant someone hadn't drugged her and chopped off her feet.

Taking a deep breath, the dark haired girl tried her best to feel and think behind her headache. Where was she right now? She wasn't quite sure. The last thing she could remember was being shoved between sweaty bodies and loud voices.

A party. She had let her friends drag her to a party. Why in God's name had she done that? Kagome Higurashi did not _party_. She stayed at home and read books and binged on Netflix. She didn't stay out all night partying and drinking.

 _Which, apparently, had been too much last night._

"Ugh, fuck me." Kagome groaned, forcing herself to sit up. Great. She was cursing now too? Wow. She was on a roll. "What happened last night?"

Sighing, Kagome touched her head gently. This is _exactly_ why she didn't drink. What was it that Sango had called it? A Hang Upper? Hand Over?

"Holy shit, this is the worst Hang Over ever..."

Kagome's eyes opened so fast that the room began to spin. The voice didn't belong to her, or anyone she knew for that matter. Her head turned slowly over to where the voice was coming from, and she soon found herself staring into golden eyes.

Before Kagome knew it, she was standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, and her headache was _long_ forgotten.

Apparently, the owner of the eyes was just as confused and terrified as her, because he was standing on the other side of the room, his black hair a mess and his body..naked.

 _Why is he...Oh my gosh. Please don't tell me. We didn't..did we..have..?_

"We had sex..?" He spoke, his voice cracking when he said _sex._

Kagome wanted to die right there. Everything was crashing down on her. Hard. She couldn't have had sex! She was a _virgin_! She was waiting until marriage before she gave up something so precious. There was supposed to be love involved.

 _And she was defiantly_ not _in love._

Kagome couldn't help herself. She screamed. Loud.

"Hey, knock it off ,you stupid bitch!"

The dark haired girl paused for a second, then screamed again. "You're naked!"

 _No shit, Kagome._

"No shit. You're naked too." The male said, his golden eyes rolling for a second before he began searching the floor for something. He smacked his teeth together before he reached down and grabbed a pair of red boxers.

Kagome searched her side of the room for her clothing, but couldn't find them. So, she ripped the sheets from the messy bed and made it into a dress.

The whole time that she struggled to make her new outfit, she was unaware of the stranger staring at her. He was focusing on her hard, his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get it out.

"Higurashi?" he asked, his voice unsure and curious.

Kagome's head snapped over towards his direction, and for a moment she wondered how he knew her name.

Then it hit her like a bus.

"Tashio?" Kagome asked in return, spitting out his name like venom.

The male straightened up, and a grin graced his face. "No shit. I had sex with the Pencil Neck Virgin?"

Kagome frowned at her old nickname. She hadn't been called that in almost five years.

"Stop. Saying. That." She hissed, closing her eyes and trying to put herself in a happy place. "We did not have sex. We simply..fell asleep next to each other."

"Naked?"

"Yup."

He let out a low chuckle. "You are on delusional bitch."

Kagome's eyes narrowed on the male, and before she knew it, she was flinging a pillow from the bed at him with all she had.

Which really wasn't much.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a..jerk! A big, stupid, ugly jerk!"

The room got quiet, and Kagome swore she could hear a mouse pissing on cotton. They were both looking, no, _glaring_ at each other. Then, something happened. There was something in that Tashio's face that changed. His jaws clenched, and his eyes filled with something that caused a chill to run down her spine.

Hatred.

It took forever for him to speak. Then, after what seemed like ages, he finally opened his mouth. "Is that the best you got, Pencil Neck?"

"Ugh!I _hate_ you!" Kagome growled, storming out of the room and not caring if anyone saw her in her "new dress".

The last thing she heard before the door slammed behind her was a cocky " _Same here_ ".

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's kind of short, but I need to get it started somehow. Anyway, next chapter will be longer. Again, I apologize for any errors or misspelled words. Thank you all, and don't forget to review.**

 **-Vanilla**


	2. Girl Talk

**Here's my offcial first chapter. It's short, and I've decided to keep them like that instead of jumbling everything together. I thank everyone who enjoys the story ^-^**

 **Anyways..**

* * *

"You poor thing!"

Kagome sighed and stared down at the tea on the table. She couldn't stop replaying the scene from yesterday in her head. She had actually had sex. _Sex!_ With Inuyasha Tashio! He was _supposed_ to be her worst enemy. The person she hated most in the world.

"You should have been there, Sango. It was horrible."

The said brunette made a face. "Ugh. Glad I wasn't. Talk about awkward..."

Kagome glared at her best friend from across the table. "You know what I mean." Sighing, Kagome stared out the window of the quiet little coffee shop she had been coming to for almost a year now. She had discovered it while doing a bit of thrift shopping and ever since then, her friends and her had made it their little hang out.

"I felt so disgusted. Heck, I still feel disgusted!" Kagome said, shivering violently to prove her point. "And then he had the _nerve_ to make _me_ feel stupid! I swear, it was like high school all over..."

Sango snorted. "Yeah, except you guys had sex."

"Sango!"

"What? I'm just being honest!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and brought her tea to her lips, taking a sip from it and sighing in irritation. Her headache was still there, although she had a feeling it was more over the Inuyasha incident rather than the hangover. She just couldn't get over how he had spoken to her. And when he had called her that name...

 _Ugh!_

"I told you no good would come from going to that party. You should have never let Ayame talk you into it." Sango said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I bet she ditched you the second she saw Kouga."

Kagome wanted to stick up for her red headed friend, honestly she did. But it was a matter of fact that whenever Kouga was in the picture, Ayame was somewhere in the background. She should have known better than to even allow the girl to drag her to a party that Kouga was hosting.

But she went anyway. Why, oh why, did she go?

"I swear, that guy is only using her for sex. As soon as he gets tired of playing with her, he's going to toss her aside like a used condom."

It was no hiding the fact that Sango didn't like Ayame. She didn't exactly _hate_ her, but she didn't have a good opinion of her either. According to Sango, Ayame was young and naive, and was far too infatuated with Kouga Akiyama. She believed _everything_ he told her, and hung on almost every word that came out of his mouth.

Kagome knew the girl meant well, but sometimes she had a tendency to let others down.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't change what happened. I still slept with..you know."

Sango shrugged, taking a quick sip of her black coffee. "Well, at least you guys used protection."

Kagome paled. The thought had never occurred to her. _Had_ they used protection? That whole night was still fuzzy to her.

Sango noticed the look on her best friend's face and set her coffee mug down. Her eyes narrowed on her friend, and she found herself leaning forward in her seat. "You _did_ use protection, right?"

The dark haired girl found herself staring down at her cup of tea. She licked her suddenly dry lips and tucked a stray ebony hair behind her ear. "I don't know."

"Oh, my God, Kagome!"

"Maybe! I think so. I just..!"

"I can't believe you! How could you? I mean, sex is great, and I know it feels _so_ much better without the condom, but still!"

"I, wait, what?" Kagome said, making a face at her friend.

Both girls groaned in frustration and leaned back in their seats, staring up at the ceiling of the cafe. Kagome's mind was swimming with all kinds of thoughts, and Sango..well, the coffee was finally starting to get to her.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Sango finally spoke. "I'm almost ninety-nine point nine percent sure you used protection, Kagome."

Kagome thought for a few seconds." What makes you say that?"

"You're way to shrewd and good for that. Even drunk, I'm sure you would make the right decision."

"Hey!" Kagome hissed, staring at her best friend. She wasn't sure how she should take that, so she decided to be optimistic.

Well, as optimistic as she could be.

 _Ugh. Here comes the headache._

* * *

 **So yeah, just a little gal talk between Sango and Kagome. I know, I know, where is Miroku? Well, I'm glad to announce that he will be in the next chapter along with Inuyasha, so there! Can't quite have an Inuyasha fanfic without Miroku, can you? :3**

 **Anywaaaays, hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up some times before the week is over. If not, I owe you guys 2 updates in one day.**

 **-Vanilla**


	3. Guy Talk

**I want to make it clear to everyone that this story will take place in Japan, but I'm not completely familiar with Japanese culture, so if I mess up please forgive. I'll try not to use them, since it would be easier on me.**

* * *

"Damn, she's got a fat ass."

Inuyasha watched his friend lick his lips as a blond waitress passed by. To anyone else, the lecherous man might have been a sickening menace to society, but Inuyasha was used to the kind of behavior. Sure, it had took some years to get used to, but he had done it.

Well, sort of.

"You make me sick, you know that?"

The dark haired man turned around with the calm signature grin he always sported. "The feeling is mutual, my friend."

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and stared out the window and into the busy street. Him and his friend, Miroku, were currently on their lunch break, and they'd chosen the nice restaurant across the street because Miroku hadn't felt like driving.

"What's biting your balls? You're more grouchy than usual."

"Screw you." The other male bit back.

Miroku raised his hands defensively. "I mean no harm. I'm only being honest."

Inuyasha became quiet, and his eyes shifted to the left slightly. Miroku felt his eyebrows rise comically. His friend looked guilty, and Miroku swore by his drunken father that he had _never_ seen Inuyasha look that way. The man had always done what he felt and never regretted a thing, just like the rest of his family.

"Well..." Inuyasha began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His eyes fell on practically everything in the room, but not once did they fall on Miroku.

The said man waited a couple of seconds, then pressed on impatiently. "Well..?"

More seconds passed by before Inuyasha sighed, dropping his hand from his neck and putting it on the table in front of him. "There was this- _incident_ \- with a girl yesterday.

Miroku leaned forward in his seat instantly, his hands intertwining as he rested his chin on them. " _Ooh_ , women problems, I see."

He wasn't sure why, but Miroku was tickled pink that his friend was having girl problems. His friend never really shared anything dating wise, hell, Miroku hadn't even known him as the dating type! He never talked about girls, and for a while, Miroku assumed he had a "thing" going on with his elder brother. He later found out it was just a lifetime of sibling rivalry the two had together, and nothing more.

"Don't say it like that, you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted, causing a few of the other customers to look at them in concern. The rest of the restaurant carried on with what they were doing. They were used to Inuyasha's sudden and loud outbursts, though it had took them a while to get there.

"Give me details." Miroku went on, not minding that his friend was practically yelling at him."What did she look like? Was she hot? Nice tits? Bubble butt?"

Inuyasha watched in disgust as his friend practically drooled over a girl that he was making up in his own mind.

Then Inuyasha began to think...

 _Was_ Kagome Higurashi hot? She certainly wasn't as ugly as she had been in high school, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. He had gotten a view of her naked body, but it had been quick. He didn't remember her breast being anything more than average, and her butt hadn't been too much to get excited over either.

No, Kagome Higurashi was _not_ hot. She was average. People probably saw through her looks and praised her for her outgoing personality, but to Inuyasha, she would always be that evil, conniving, stupid bitch who had ruined the most important day of his entire life...

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha!"

The said man shook his head, his black hair whipping fiercely in it's confined ponytail. "What?"

Miroku sighed. "Was she hot or not?"

Inuyasha sighed in return and sat back in his seat, his arms folded behind his head. "I don't think so. It was Kagome Higurashi."

The dark haired man blinked a couple of times, then slowly fell back in his seat. "Kagome Higurashi? As in first period Higurashi? The one with all the acne?"

Inuyasha shivered involuntarily at the image that popped up in his mind. A pale skinned, acne faced girl who wore thick turtle necks and knee high socks. "Yup. That's the one."

Miroku frowned. He bared no ill will towards the girl, as she had never wronged him in any kind of way, but he had to say that he had been a little let down. He had expected Inuyasha's first female problem to revolve around someone a lot more.. _worthy_.

"Hold on. Did you sleep with her?" Miroku asked, one of his eyebrows raising.

Inuyasha's only response was a groan. Miroku fought back the urge to laugh.

"I see." The man said in between chuckles, his efforts to keep from laughing going down the drain. Sometimes, he just couldn't help himself.

Inuyasha glared up at him front his ebony bangs, his heavy hand coming down hard on the table. "What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Said the other man as he began people watching. "Was it good? How was she in bed?"

The Tashio shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Miroku looked back at his friend in concern. "What do you mean? You said you slept with her."

"I did. I had gone to Kouga's party and-"

"You mean the one he handed out flyers for back at the office?"

Inuyasha bit back the urge to chew his friend out for interrupting him. "Yeah, that one. Anyway, I must have had too much to drink, because the last thing I remember before blacking out was Kouga challenging me to a drinking contest."

Miroku rolled his eyes. It figured that Kouga would be behind this. Inuyasha and him had been rivals since freshmen year, and they both showed no sign of letting go now. "You know, if you keep this whole _thing_ up with Kouga, Sesshomaru-sama is going to start getting jealous."

"Eat shit, you pervert."

Miroku snickered and looked over at a waitress, who bending over to cleaning off the table on the side of them. Yeah, her ass was _really_ nice.

Inuyasha watched his friend stare down the poor woman, and for the first time since he'd been there, he wondered where in the hell his food was.


	4. My Annoying Boss!

**Helloooo everyone. I just wanna start by saying that this chapter is going to be basic. I really just wanted to introduce a new character. I'll most likely be back with another update tomorrow or Thursday, but I'm not so sure as of right now.**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kagome hated Mondays with a passion.

Monday meant work, and work meant having to deal with her noisy, self-absorbed boss.

"So you just left him there?" The taller woman asked, folding a hideous lime green turtle neck and tossing it on the clearance shelf.

"Of course I left him, Kagura! What was I supposed to do?" Kagome asked, waving a purple tank top around. "We were both naked, for God's sake."

Kagura chuckled, her dangling earrings jingling musically. "The male body is nothing to be ashamed of, my dear."

Kagome sighed. She honestly had no idea how they had even gotten on this subject. One minute she was setting up the clothes that were on sale, and the next she was explaining the Inuyasha incident to her boss. It had been two days since she had woken up next to the hated man, and she had promised herself that she would stop speaking of it. However, her boss had a way of prying information out of others, and she was no exception.

"But then again," Kagura began, catching Kagome's attention once more, "I forgot that you're new to this whole sex thing. Perhaps you just can't handle the opposite sex yet."

The dark haired woman felt her face turning red. Whether it was in anger or embarrassment, Kagome wasn't sure. "Excuse me?! I can totally handle the opposite sex, even if I am new with.. _that_."

"Uh huh."

"It's true! The only reason it was different this time was because I _hated_ the guy." Kagome hissed, not bothering to look at her boss as she sped up with her folding. They were coming out sloppy, but Kagome could care less.

She was so busy fuming that she hadn't noticed her boss, who had stopped folding her stack and was now staring at the younger female with concern, which was extremely rare.

"You know, I've never heard you bring up this Inuyasha person until now. Seems like you really hate the guy. Mind telling me why?"

There was a stretched silence, then Kagome sighed. "It's complicated, and I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, I've already told you enough."

Kagura snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me rephrase that, Higurashi. Tell me what happened now, or you're fired."

Any other person would have dropped down to their knees and begged to keep their job, but Kagome had grown quite used to Kagura threatening to fire her. The older woman had almost went through with it once, but she took it back the next day, saying that Kagome kept things interesting at work, unlike the other employees, who just stood around and took up space.

Regardless of the empty threat, Kagome decided to go on. "He used to bully me a lot when we were in school, and I'm not talking about mean words and kick me notes. I'm mean the hardcore bullying; shoving you down the stairs, posting rude things about you on the internet, stealing my homework..."

Kagome trailed off, remembering all the things he had put her through. She couldn't remember doing anything to make him hate her so much. Well, maybe one thing, but he couldn't possibly blame her for _that..._

"That's it? He bullied you?" Kagura asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "There's nothing complicated about that. Honey, we've all been bullied once in our lives. I remember when _I_ was bullied. It was back when I was in grade school..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew that they were moving on to another subject, and now Kagura was the main topic. Kagome was fine with that, though. She wasn't exactly comfortable telling her business to her boss. It was nothing personal, but Kagura wasn't exactly a friend. She was more of an acquaintance, and acquaintances did _not_ tell each other personal businesses, even if one of them insisted on talking about themselves...

 **~XxXx~**

It was only a couple of hours after Kagura had finally stopped talking about herself that she decided she was in the mood for coffee.

"Damn, I could really go for a iced coffee right now." Kagura said to herself, her mouth almost watering at the thought of the cool beverage. "Higurashi, get in here!"

A few minutes later, Kagome poked her head into the small office, her blue eyes slanted in irritation as her work was cut short yet again. "What is it now, Kagura?"

"I need you to go to Starbucks and order me a vanilla flavored Ice coffee."

Kagome moved so that she was fully standing in the doorway. "What? Why can't you ask someone else to do it? I'm busy."

Kagura rolled her crimson orbs and tapped her manicured nails on her oak desk. "Well, I asked you, not them."

The blue eyed female groaned. "And how do you expect me to get there? I don't have a car, and the only Starbucks is on the other side of town. There's no way I'll make it there on foot."

 _Ha! Take that, you bitch!_

"I'm aware of that. Here, take my keys." Kagura said, tossing a pair of car keys at her. Kagome caught it with her reflex skills, and frowned down at them as she turned them over in her own hand.

"You're letting me drive your car?"

"I remember that shitty ass rust bucket you used to drive to work, so I assume you know what you're doing behind the wheel."

Kagome tried not make a remark about her old car. Sure, it had been a piece of crap, but her grandfather had given it to her for her twenty-first birthday. It had hurt her heart to see the vehicle taken away for spare parts after it had finally broken down for good a few months ago.

"I'll pay you back when you return, but only if my drink is still ice cold." Kagura continued, examining her nails in boredom.

Kagome knew that her boss didn't mean to sound so cruel. That's just the way she was. Besides, if anything, Kagura was being _nice_ to her. Compared to how she spoke to the other workers, Kagome was definitely on the woman's "good side". If such a thing even existed.

Turning to leave, Kagome was halted by Kagura. "Oh, and Kagome? Try not to get a scratch on my car. If you do-"

"I'm fired." Kagome finished for her, not even waiting for the other woman's remark as she headed towards the exit of store.

Kagura smiled and turned to face her giant mirror that was placed behind her desk for personal enjoyment. "That's my girl."

* * *

 **This chapter really get's us no where, but it does hint towards Kagome and Inuyasha's past together. Why do they hate each other? Why did Inuyasha bully Kagome so badly? What did Kagome do to deserve it?**

 **Well, all that will be answered. Eventually :3 Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading.**

 **-Vanilla.**


	5. Cheesy Movies and Popcorn

**I just wanna start by saying that any brands I mention in this story(Ex: Starbucks, Walmart, McDonalds, etc.) is NOT owned by me. I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so..yeah.**

* * *

Inuyasha hated Mondays.

Monday meant work, and work meant having to deal with his older brother, who he hated with everything that he had.

Well, maybe a little more than Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the Rolex watch on his left wrist. It was only one in the afternoon, which meant he had about eight more hours at the office. If he was being honest, he hated the idea of working. He shouldn't have _had_ to work. He was filthy stinking rich! He starred in a couple of commercials, modeled for a couple of agencies, and appeared in a few magazines here and there.

Not to mention that he was the youngest son of The Great Inu Tashio, CEO of Tashio Inc. and richest man in all of Japan. His older half brother was next in line to inherit the company, and should anything ever happen to him, Inuyasha would take over.

 _Yea, right. Like anything would ever take that asshole out._

It was true. Sesshomaru Tashio had to be _the_ most stubborn person alive. The man was dedicated to his job, and even more so to kissing their father's ass. Inuyasha had remembered when his brother had caught a nasty case of the flu and was ordered to stay in the bed on the same day of an important business meeting with an opposing company. Sesshomaru was having none of that, and showed up on time to the meeting, his pale skin now a sickly white and the bags under his eyes doubling. The meeting had been a success, and though Inuyasha refused to admit it outloud, he was actually thankful for his brother had been there.

Inuyasha sighed, bringing that hot coffee to his lips. He just wasn't cut out for business, and never had been. It was too stressful, and it always ate away any free time he may have had. But he had already known this before he even decided to follow into the family business. He had remembered the times when his father had been gone all day, and came home at the edge of night, exhausted from all the work he had done.

Inuyasha remembered when he was five years old, and he had promised his mother that he would stay up all night with her and wait for his father to stay home. It took a bit of convincing, but she had allowed it, and the two had stayed up all night watching cheesy movies and munching on popcorn.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Inuyasha raised his head up drowsily at the sound of the front door closing. His eyes traveled up to his mother, who was sitting up as well, her gentle hands rubbing at her beautiful chocolate colored eyes to wake herself up._

 _She must have fallen asleep as well._

 _"Mama! He's home!" Inuyasha squeaked, his sudden sleepiness forgotten as he leaped off the couch, running to the doorway of the living room. His mother watched him with a smile, noticing for the first time that her son had put his favorite red pajamas on backwards._

 _"Inuyasha? Is that you I hear?" came a deep voice. A man dressed in a grey suit appeared in the doorway, a large briefcase in his hand. His amber eyes filled with delight as he caught sight of his two loved ones, and he couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face as his youngest son leaped onto him._

 _"Daddy! You're home!" Inuyasha practically squealed, hugging his father with all his might as the man set down his briefcase to secure his hold on him._

 _"Yes, finally. What are you doing up so late?" His father asked, looking at the clock and realizing that it was almost two in the morning. He turned his head back over towards his wife, who was smiling at him sheepishly. "Izayoi. Care to explain?"_

 _The said woman laughed nervously. She wasn't afraid of her husband in the least bit, but she knew that he didn't approve of letting Inuyasha stay up so late._

 _"Well you see," Izayoi began, standing up and making her way over to her loving husband. She was wearing a pair of pink silk pajamas, but she tightened the black robe around her anyway. "I wanted to wait up for you, and Inuyasha decided to keep me company. He just wanted to see you one last time before he went to sleep, Katsuro."_

 _Katsuro looked at his wife, and then at his son in his arms, who was avoiding both their gaze and instead playing with his father's long white hair that had been pulled into a ponytail and braided. Sighing, the man looked his wife in the eyes, his own softening instantly. He wanted to be upset with his wife, but it was impossible. He loved her far too much for any of that._

 _"I'll allow it this once, but only because it's summer." Katsuro said, trying to keep a straight face as a smile blossomed on his wife's beautiful face._

 _"Yay!" Inuyasha squealed, raising his arms up excitedly._

 _"But," Katsuro said, trying his best to be stern. "It's practically two in the morning, so that means it's time for bed."_

 _Inuyasha felt his face fall. His father had just gotten home, and now he was telling him to go to bed?_

 _"Ah, but daddy! I don't wanna' go to sleep yet. Can we watch one more movie?"_

 _Katsuro looked at his son, then over to his wife, who shrugged. "Well, it's already late. One more movie couldn't hurt, darling."_

 _The white haired man rolled his eyes, a smile once again gracing his finely structured face. He didn't have to look at his family to know that they were both giving him puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist._

 _"Fine, but just one. Then it's off to bed with you."_

 _Katsuro chuckled as both his loved ones let out a victorious yell. He set Inuyasha down, who ran over to the couch and took a seat in the middle, patting both sides of the cushion on either side of him. His parents took the seats happily, his mother on his left and his father to his right. He watched as his father picked up the remote and began scrolling through the tv stations._

 _Inuyasha snuggled into the couch, getting nice and cozy before his eyes closed._

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

Setting down his coffee, Inuyasha let a dark chuckle escape him. Ever since his mother had died so many years ago, his father and him had never been close. Even though his caretaker assured him that it wasn't the case, Inuyasha knew that his father blamed him for his mother's death. The thought had hurt at first, but Inuyasha had since grew numb to it. If it had been up to him, he would have gotten away from his remaining family members long ago. But it was his promise to his mother that had kept him here in Japan, enduring the hate his brother had for him and the neglect from his father.

 _"Inuyasha. Promise me something. Promise that you will always stick by your family, even if I don't make it..."_

The jingling of the bell above the door sounded, snapping Inuyasha's attention towards the door.

His eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat.

He watched as a girl dressed in beat up sneakers, khaki pants, and a long sleeved blue shirt walked in. Her ebony hair, which was knotted up and tangled, was pulled into a sloppy bun on to of her head, and the look on her face said that she was in a very foul mood.

 _Kagome Higurashi._

Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. She looked so out of place in the Starbucks cafe. Dressed in her simple clothes, she stood out amongst the many suits and ties.

Every bone and fiber in him began to react, and Inuyasha felt a sudden urge to make her life miserable. It had become a habit of his back in high school, and even now, years after they had both graduated, he still got the same urge whenever he saw or thought of her.

Especially after what happened Saturday...

Grinning evily, Inuyasha chugged down the rest of his coffee, which was cold by now, and tossed it in the nearby trash bin. Making sure his clothes were straight and his hair was still tied back neatly in its ponytail, he rose from his seat and made his way over to the ebony haired woman, a familiar tingle going through his body,

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 **Another chapter down! :D Just a look on a bit of Inuyasha's childhood and his mother before she died(Yes, she is dead. I love me some Izayoi, but she needs to be dead for this story)**

 **Also, I know that Katsuro isn't their father's name, but I really like the name and it's meaning,("Victorious Son") so you know..yeah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Thank's for reading!**

 **-Vanilla.**


	6. Hot Coffee

**I just wanna start by saying a few things.**

 **1- I am honestly thinking about changing the Title of the story. I just don't feel it, you know? Summary is bound to change, that I can promise.**

 **2- Kagome will still end up being pregnant, but I'm not sure how soon she'll find that out. I'm making my chapters short because I don't wanna jam everything together, and honestly, I see the story getting boring if I announce her pregnancy too soon. That being said, the pregnancy probably won't be revealed for another two or three chapters.**

 **3- Ugh. This chapter took forever, and Honestly, I hate myself for writing this. But I had to! :( I know you guys may be a little annoyed with me by the time it's over, but we need to progress in this story. I tried to make it as long as possible and get some serious InuKag moments in, so you know...**

* * *

Kagome stared down at the message on her cell phone's screen, her left eyebrow twitching every now and then in anger.

 _ **I've changed my mind. Not in the mood for anything cold. Just get me a regular coffee with extra cream. Thanks, doll!**_

 _ **-Kagura**_

Now, Kagome typically wasn't a violent person, but she had seriously considered taking the thirty minute drive back to the other side of town and strangling the hell out of her boss.

She had wasted valuable time driving to the only Star Bucks in the city, and now Kagura was telling her that she wanted a plain old coffee? She could have gone around the corner for that!

 _Not to mention this line..._

Kagome leaned slightly to her right, counting the many people in front of her and stopping when she got to double digits. It was lunch time, and there were a lot of businesses around here, so she expected it to be busy around this time.

But not _this_ busy.

"Well, well. Look who we got here."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her body suddenly went rigid. She didn't have to turn around to see who had said it; she knew the voice all to well.

"What's up, Pencil Neck?" asked the voice rhetorically. Kagome felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder, and her eyes immediately darted towards it. If she could, she would have melted it off just by looking at it.

"Inuyasha." she said coldly, swiping his hand off her shoulder roughly with her own.

Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here. Hadn't she seen enough of him?

"What are you doing here?" She blurted, jerking her whole body away from him and turning to stare him down to the best of her abilities.

She was expecting to see him dressed in douche baggy clothes, like how he used to dress in high school. However, what she saw left her speechless.

Inuyasha was standing before her, his height suddenly making her feel tiny and insignificant. His hair was pulled into a neat, low ponytail, not a single hair out of place. His golden eyes matched brilliantly with his tan colored skin, and for a second, Kagome found herself wanting to trace the structure of his seemingly perfect face.

What Kagome had noticed the most, though, was the way he looked in his deep grey business suit. It was unbuttoned a little, and the black tie around his neck had been loosened enough for him to relax in.

 _This is..Inuyasha?_ Kagome found herself wondering, as her blue eyes swept over him some more. He was so different than when they had last met.

 _Well, you_ were _both naked._

Ah. That's right. She hadn't got a chance to properly inspect him last time because of the predicament they had been in. Even so, she had expected the same Inuyasha she had known back in school; Long, black unruly hair, multiple ear piercings, wrinkled and baggy clothing, and an extremely foul mouth.

But _this_ Inuyasha...This Inuyasha was completely different. He was much more good looking.

 _Mature._ Kagome corrected herself mentally.

"Hey, you stupid bitch! Did ya' hear me?"

Kagome felt herself being pulled back to reality, and an invisible barrier shattered in front of her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, then scowled at him.

 _I stand correct. He hasn't changed one bit since high school! The only thing that's different is his clothes!_

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Kagome all but yelled, not caring at all when some of the other customers turned to look at her.

Apparently, neither did Inuyasha.

"I'm talking to you, _bitch._ " His spat back, putting emphasis on the word 'bitch'.

"What are you bothering me for? And stop calling me that word, you jerk!"

Inuyasha eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are you talkin' about? You asked _me_ a question!"

Kagome felt herself falter. "I..I did?"

 _Oh, right. I did ask him a question, didn't I?_

But Kagome decided against asking him again, and instead just pretended to play dumb. It worked, and she watched as Inuyasha relaxed a bit more, his shoulders slumping slightly and his eyebrow rising in confusion.

"You're just as weird as you were in school, you know that?"

Kagome bit back a growl. She didn't wanted to be compared to her high school self. She had grown and changed a lot since then.

Right?

"Ugh, just go away, Inuyasha. I'm busy." Kagome spat, turning her back to him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doin' what? Waiting in line?" Inuyasha asked, pointing out the flaw in Kagome's claim.

The said girl blushed furiously. "Actually, yes. It's a very long line."

God, she was glad he couldn't see her face.

"You're in denial."

"Maybe I am."

"Tch, loser."

"Jerk."

By now, Kagome was fuming. How dare he call her names and pick on her? _He_ had come to _her_ , after all!

 _Just ignore him, Kagome. He'll go away if you just pretend he's not there._

Suddenly, Kagome found herself wrapped up in a tantalizing aroma. It wasn't too heavy, but it was just enough. It had a manly sort of musk to it, with a hint of Jasmine.

 _Oh my God. It's..it's Inuyasha!_

Kagome's face darkened again for different reasons as she felt someone pressing into her back. To say that she was uncomfortable was an understatement. She felt..violated!

Kagome could feel him getting closer and closer to her, for what reasons she didn't know. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

 _He's too close. Way too close..!_

"Do you mind?" She hissed, not daring to look back at him.

She could literally _feel_ Inuyasha's attitude. "It ain't my fault! There are too many people getting in line!"

Kagome frowned, trying to move up a few inches so that she could make space. But it was no use; the line wasn't budging." Why don't you just get out of line?"

"Bitch, are you stupid? How about _you_ get out of line?"

Kagome bit back words that she knew didn't belong in her vocabulary. She didn't have time to argue with him. No, she had other things to deal with. _Much_ more important things.

Inuyasha's proximity wasn't the only thing bothering her. She could feel his warm breath tickling down the back of her neck, hitting spots that should never be touched and making her feel ways she should _never_ feel.

Everything had gone quiet, and the only thing Kagome could hear was the loud and heavy beating of her heart.

 _Thump-thump...thump-thump..._

With every exhale Inuyasha gave, Kagome felt herself getting closer to her breaking point. Her legs began trembling on their own, and her lips decided to join in as well. Her own breathing began to pick up speed, and she soon found herself on the verge of a major meltdown.

 _ **Thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump!**_

 _No, not like this! Not in front of him!_

"Oi, go already!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her body being propelled forward. She almost fell flat on her face, but she caught herself at the last minute and instead only suffered a slightly embarrassing stumble.

"Hey!" She shouted, all the exotic feelings from before evaporating into nothing as she turned to see Inuyasha standing a couple of feet away. "What was that for?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid, and for a second, Kagome almost thought she was. "Keh! You were holding up the damn line."

Kagome whipped her head back around and saw that she was standing in front of the counter. The cashier was looking at her with a hint of irritation, and Kagome suddenly felt herself blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!" She squeaked, bowing slightly.

But the cashier didn't seem interested in apologies. "What will it be, ma'm?" The young woman asked, smacking on her gum loudly.

Kagome swallowed her damaged pride and stood up straight. It was painfully obvious that the Starbucks worker had had enough of her, so the least she could was hurry up and order.

"I'll have a tall brewed coffee, please."

The cashier nodded her head slightly, tapping on the screen of her computer a couple of times. "That'll be four dollars and forty cent."

Kagome bit back the urge to curse. Almost five bucks for a coffee? That was Ludicrous!

 _Kagura, you_ so _owe me when I get back._

Kagome sighed, reaching into her back pocket to grab her wallet. She frowned when she didn't feel the familiar cheap leather. She dug in her other pockets, then grabbed her breast, making sure she hadn't stuck the wallet in her bra again.

She had spent a full ten seconds molesting herself before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! I left it in my locker back at work." Kagome whispered to herself. Either she was bad at whispering or the cashier had super hearing, because the girl smacked her glossy lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a problem, ma'm?" The cashier asked, the tone of her voice saying that she _clearly_ knew there was a problem.

Kagome could feel the many eyes glaring at her from behind as she began to hold up the line once more. Sure, she could get out of line, but then she wouldn't have Kagura's coffee, and she _certainly_ wasn't about to drive all the way back to her job just to tell her boss that she had forgotten her wallet. She didn't exactly feel like getting fired today.

"I..uh..you see.." Kagome began babbling, looking at the woman sheepishly.

"I'll pay for it."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha appeared on the side of her, his own wallet in his hand. He dug around for a few seconds, then slapped a large bill on the counter.

"Got change for this?" He asked, his voice suddenly husky and attractive.

The cashier looked up at him, her face completely red before a seductive look settled on her features. She blinked her big brown eyes at Inuyasha a couple of times, then leaned over the counter, taking the money in one hand and twirling a strand of hair from her exposed ponytail in the other.

"Oh, of _course_ I do, ." She said so sexually that Kagome suddenly felt dirty. Inuyasha, however, just kept a straight face, his golden eyes staring at the cashier intently. "Will that be all for you?"

"Um..yes?" Kagome spoke cautiously, flinching slightly when the cashier turned to glare at her. Inuyasha cleared his throat, and soon the cashier was looking at him again, the lustful look in her eyes returning immediately.

The woman winked at Inuyasha as she turned and left, going off to make Kagome's drink. It wasn't until Kagome was sure that the other woman was out of hearing range that she finally spoke.

"Wow. That was..wow."

Inuyasha didn't say a word, which Kagome was thankful for.

I few minutes later, the woman came back. She had ditched her uniform hat, and her blond hair had been let down and teased. Kagome frowned, wondering where she had found the time to do that, and whether she had done it while making her coffee.

 _Well, I don't have to drink it._

"Here." The woman said in a bored tone, setting the coffee down in front of Kagome before looking back at Inuyasha. "And _here_ you are, ." She said, biting her lip in a way that sickened Kagome. "I slipped a little something in there for you. You should call me next time you want some... _coffee_."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said in a lustful voice of his own.

Kagome was seriously going to puke.

"Ugh." Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring the look on the cashier's face as she snatched the coffee off the counter and stormed out of the over expensive coffee shop.

She was only alone outside for a few moments before she heard a second pair of footsteps.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" she heard Inuyasha ask.

Kagome stopped, inhaling and exhaling loudly. "Look, I appreciate you buying my drink and all, but I would prefer you not to include me in your disgusting sexual passes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pocket and securing the phone number. "Oh, please. You had nothing to do with it. It was all me and her."

Kagome turned and found Inuyasha smiling in a way that made a shiver go down her spine. "You're hopeless."

"And you're lonely."

"Am not!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

The ebony haired woman bit down on her tongue so hard that she drew a little blood. No, he wouldn't get the best of her. He was just a stupid, self centered, air headed, arrogant, stupid son of a-

"Oi, you alright?"

Kagome's eyes flew open so fast that she grew a bit dizzy. She hadn't even remembered shutting them.

Inuyasha was standing directly in front of her, staring her down with a look of pure annoyance.

Kagome stepped back, embarrassed a little. He had been catching her off guard a lot today. What the hell was going on with her?

"I-I'm fine!" She squeaked, turning around so that her back faced him. Groaning at her sudden patheticness, Kagome dug in her pocket and fished out Kagura's car keys. "I should get going. This coffee isn't exactly mine, and I don't want it to get too cold."

Kagome began walking away from the dark haired man. She had only gotten a few feet before Inuyasha spoke.

"My job."

The ebony haired girl blinked, then turned to look back at him in confusion. He was standing in the same spot, his hands in his pockets as he looked off to the side.

"What?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his face twisted in annoyance as he was forced to repeat himself. "You asked me why I was here earlier, and I'm telling you it was because of my job."

"You work at Starbucks?"

"No, you idiot! I work for one of the businesses here on this side of town. You know, the one with my last name in it?"

Kagome stared at him for a couple a seconds, then it finally clicked.

 _Oh! He's talking about Tashio Inc.! I guess that would explain the suit and tie._

Kagome had remembered seeing a section in the newspaper about the company. Apparently, they were number one in Japan. They dealt with numerous things, as well as creating new and advanced technology and giving back to Tokyo, all while crushing opposing companies under their feet.

It had never dawned on Kagome that Inuyasha may have been part of the company, but then again, she had spent the past few years trying to forget he even existed. Just the thought of an immature and childish Inuyasha working amongst business men was crazy. It was like putting a tie on a baby and telling him to type up a six page report by tomorrow.

Kagome giggled at the thought, catching the attention of Inuyasha.

"What the hell is so funny?" He fumed, only proving her point.

Kagome erupted with more laughter, trying to cover her mouth to stop. "Sorry! It's just- _hehehe_ -you- _haha_ -business- _heheha!_

Inuyasha glared at her with pure hate. "Yeah, what about me and business?"

By now, Kagome was tearing up. It took everything in her power to stop, and she soon found herself wiping away tears. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Keh,whatever!" Inuyasha barked, turning his head to the left as he avoided Kagome's gaze.

The said girl sighed contently, trying to imagine Inuyasha working for Tashio Inc. He was obviously good at what he did, since he was still employed there, and people apparently knew who he was, judging by the way the cashier had acted back in the shop.

Kagome frowned. Did people always act like that towards him? Did _girls_ always act like that towards him? The thought made her sick, but for her own reasons. She couldn't imagine living a life where everyone around her practically threw themselves on her on a daily basis. Inuyasha _seemed_ to like it, but surely he got tired of it, right?

"Does that happen often?" Kagome found herself asking. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she had, and Inuyasha was suddenly staring at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"You know. The flirting and stuff. Does it always happen?" Kagome wasn't sure why, but she found herself tapping the tip of her right shoe against the parking lot round.

There was a silence between them, and Kagome feared for a second that she had made things awkward between them. Well, not as awkward as the _last_ time, but still.

"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha said suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small piece of paper that must have had the cashier's phone number scribbled on it. "Completely forgot about this."

Kagome watched as he examined the paper in his hands. Her eyes widened in horror as he began ripping it up in his hands.

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" The ebony haired woman yelled, stretching her arm out as if it was somehow going to stop him and magically piece the paper back together.

Inuyasha looked at her as he threw the litter to the ground."Why not? It's not like I'm going to call her or anything."

"But-"

"I've got more important things to do then sit around and be all lovey-dovey with some stupid girl."

Kagome flinched at the harshness in his voice. He wasn't saying it to her, but the words hit her hard for some reason.

"It's still not right! You could have at least given her a chance."

"Why do you care? She didn't even like you!" Inuyasha roared suddenly, balling his fist.

A heavy silence fell on them, and Kagome found herself staring at the ground.

Why _did_ she care? Who was she to scold Inuyasha for not going on a date with a complete stranger? It had nothing to do with her, plain and simple.

So why did she feel so bad?

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's footsteps coming closer towards her, but she didn't move. She _couldn't_ move. Her body wasn't listening to her.

The footsteps came to a halt, and Kagome see his expensive shoes from where she was staring. He was directly in front of her.

"Kagome..."

The said woman's eyes widened. He had said her name! He _never_ said her name. It was always, "Pencil Neck Virgin" or "Bitch", but never her real name. But now..and the way he had said it! Kagome could feel the chills running down her spine.

Kagome was still in middle of processing what had just happened when she felt a pair of warm hands on her cheeks.

She let out a surprised gasp, and suddenly she was looking up at a pair of mesmerizing amber eyes. Kagome felt her face light up like a Christmas light as Inuyasha gave her the same lustful look he had given the cashier.

"Inuyasha..." she said so softly that she hadn't even recognized her own voice.

Kagome's tongue darted over her suddenly dry lips, the action catching the attention of Inuyasha. In turn, he licked his own lips, before lowering them down on hers.

Kagome's mind screamed for her to stop. Her mind knew Inuyasha, and it hated him with everything it had.

But her heart...

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, and she could suddenly feel the warmth of Inuyasha's lips on her own. His tongue immediately darted across her lips and pushed against them, begging for entrance. Kagome happily obliged, and soon Inuyasha's tongue was in her mouth. He explored the inside thoroughly, then began to swipe at her own tongue, initiating a fight between the two appendages.

Kagome could have died right in happiness. If someone would have asked Kagome what her plans had been for the day, she most certainly wouldn't have pictured herself making out with the person she hated most in the world.

Hate. Did she even hate him anymore? It sure as hell didn't feel like she did. No, people who hated each other didn't do thing like _this._

The two broke away suddenly, Kagome breathing heavily for more air. Inuyasha took a step back, looking at her fiercly.

There was a feeling in Kagome's chest that made her attempt to gather oxygen difficult; It was her heart. It was pounding like crazy! Kagome found her whole body tingling, and she was soon enveloped in an unfamiliar warmth that made her feel safe and secure.

Why was she feeling this way? It couldn't have possibly meant what she thought it did ,right? If so, then that meant that she had _feelings_ for Inuyasha, and those feelings weren't as ill and hateful as she once thought. Maybe..Maybe she was in lo-

"Fuck, that was terrible!"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her heart come to a sudden stop.

Inuyasha spit on the ground, wiping his mouth as if he had eaten something extremely foul. He made a couple of gagging noises before he stood up straight, looking Kagome straight in the eyes as a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"I thought it would be a little different this time, since you're not as disgusting as you were in school, but shit was I wrong!"

Kagome felt herself pale, and her world slowly began crumbling. There was a sharp pain in her chest that caused her to wince, and she was soon welcomed back to the pain of heart break.

 _No..not again..!_

The look on Kagome's face must have been pitiful, because Inuyasha doubled over in laughter.

"Man, you should see you're face right now. You look so stupid!"

Kagome stared past Inuyasha, looking at nothing really. No, she wasn't lookinf; she was _remembering_. She had been here before, in this same situation, and she had learned her lesson then.

So why had she fallen for it again?

"Well, at least I didn't have to worry about you're disgusting braces." Inuyasha said, finally standing up straight. He took a deep breath and exhaled, then moved past Kagome and began making his way over to his car.

Kagome stood there trembling. She wanted to cry. She wanted to curl up in her mother's arm just like she had done that night so many years ago and cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

 _No._ Not this time. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that she knew he craved. She wouldn't let him see her broken.

Kagome began to ground her teeth together, and her hand tightened around the cup of caffeine that she had forgot she had been holding.

Kagome Higurashi was not angry. Oh no, anger wouldn't even begin to cover it. No, she was filled with pure rage and hate.

Hate for Inuyasha Tashio.

"Inuyasha!"

The older man turned at the sound of his name, and the last thing he saw before his vision became blurry was a petite dark haired girl launching a steaming hot cup of coffee at his face.

* * *

 **It is..DONE. I hope you guys don't hate me as much as I feel like you all do now. I apologize for any errors and grammar mistakes in the story. It's almost one in the morning, so..yeah..**

 **Also, I know there's probably more than one Starbucks in Tokyo, but like I said..gotta make it work for the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to Review! :)**

 **-Vanilla**


End file.
